Hot For Teacher
by gethyperfitched
Summary: Emily's got a crush on the new teacher. Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so go easy, yeah? :P I'm not sure whether or not I should continue on with this story or whether it's complete shit. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p>The small gust of wind that blew through the open corridors of Roundview College was enough to make Emily shiver unexpectedly. Her friends seemed completely oblivious to something she thought was a rather significant temperature decline, despite the fact that it lasted all of three seconds.<p>

For nearly a month now, Bristol had been experiencing a drought of epic proportions. The sun was out every hour of the day, raining down (no pun intended) on the unsuspecting citizens with harsh, unyielding rays of heat. For as much time as the sun was out, Emily thought the sand of the beaches would eventually harden and crack under the intense gaze of the powerful star. She couldn't even remember the last patch of fertile grass she'd seen that wasn't artificial, if she was going to be completely honest.

The streets of Bristol were so heated it could have been classified into the desert category. It's strange to feel as if you're living in the Sahara when it's winter. Flowers were beginning to wither in disappointment, waiting in vain for their nourishment that would never come. The leaves of trees browned and fell to the ground. If she were a tourist, she would have guessed that summer was just ending and Bristol was approaching fall, not winter.

Emily hadn't felt a breeze in weeks, so the cool gust of air that made her hair fly and tickled the nape of her neck was unexpected to say the least.

"Did you feel that?" She blurted out, wondering how all of her friends could seem so unfazed by what had just occurred. Katie especially. For the past week and a half, Emily's sister had been complaining nonstop that Bristol was a shithole, and it was supposed to be winter, and why didn't just one fucking breeze hit them before she died of heat exhaustion.

In Katie speak, that was her melodramatic way of saying it was far too hot for winter. Emily agreed, but she didn't whine about it nearly half as much. No one, to her knowledge, could complain quite as much and as annoyingly as Katie did and if that person was out there somewhere, she had no intentions of meeting them any time in the near future. Or ever.

"Feel _what_?" Katie snapped.

If the glares of annoyance she was receiving from various members of their group indicated anything, she had clearly just interrupted something. Not that she had the faintest hint of what was going on lately. She was too caught up in her own little world.

But it wasn't Emily's fault. It was Sabrina's. Or maybe it _was_ Emily's fault. She'd allowed Sabrina to come so close to her. She'd opened her heart to the girl only to have it stomped on repeatedly and then thrown in the trash heap to be compacted later.

Emily groaned internally, realizing how melodramatic she sounded and hating the fact that she was finding more and more of Katie's annoying habits in herself lately.

No matter what she did, Sabrina was always at the forefront of her mind. _Sabrina_. Emily's heart ached at the name, a lump the size of a golf ball lodging itself in her throat, disturbing her respiration. She took a few deep breaths before swallowing, expunging the imaginary cloggage and allowing her breathing to return to normal. She sighed in relief at how easily the golf ball sized lump escaped her throat, avoiding another panic attack that would be the third one this week.

Her near panic-attack seemed to go unnoticed as the group around her still had their gazes fixed on her intently in that same annoyed fashion.

"Well?" Katie asked, hands on her hips as she looked at Emily expectantly, raising an eyebrow in silent accusation as if she was just caught red-handed stealing the cookies from the cookie jar.

"N-nothing," Emily stuttered, adverting her eyes from the harsh glare of her twin.

Yet again, Katie had managed to reduce Emily to a bundle of nerves, causing her to back down from her authoritative sister. She used to fight back, but she just didn't have the energy any longer. Heartbreak coupled with a mother's disapproval and a cow for a sister was sure to do that.

She began absentmindedly picking at one of the loose strings hanging from her skirt, tugging on it until it broke with a satisfying muted snap. She let the small piece of thread fall from her fingers and onto the floor, but no wind picked it up. The small gust that had blown past her disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived.

"So, like I was saying," Katie began, her words of annoyance clearly directed towards Emily. "Who do you think the new teacher's going to be? Effy?" The older twin's tone had softened considerably as she directed her question at the brunette standing to her right.

Effy merely shrugged, an arm lazily looped around Freddie's torso. "Dunno," She said in a mocking tone. Emily looked up from where she was fiddling with yet another pesky loose strand hanging from her skirt, unable to help the eerie feeling that the tone was addressing her rather than her twin, and found the brunette staring directly at her with those piercing blue eyes that she was sure could see right through her.

Emily used to resent the fact that Effy seemed to be able to read her every thought, to know her innermost secrets without truly knowing them at all. But Emily had nothing to hide. Everything was out on the table; her cards had been shown long ago.

She'd dropped the bomb on her family that she was gay over a year ago, not receiving the best response in the world. She definitely hadn't been given a hug and asked to ride on the rainbow float in the parade next year.

After the yelling portion had been completed, she was greeted mostly by cold silence. Even her twin sister couldn't look her in the eye for two weeks straight.

The only family member who had acted in a remotely accepting manner had been her perv of a younger brother who'd replied with an excited, "Sweet!" and asked if he was allowed to join in when she brought her girlfriends home.

This had earned him a sharp kick to the shin from Katie without their mum even intervening and twenty reps on the naughty bar, a punishment as devised by Rob Fitch for whenever her brother acted out - which was often.

Now that the small boy had been hanging around the McPherson's, he'd taken his vulgarity to an entirely different level. Despite her parents constant reprimanding, they still allowed her brother to retreat to the McPherson's whenever he so desired (more likely to salvage their own sanity rather than to provide a sanctuary for their son).

"All I know is she better be hotter than the last time. Cookie could use a fit older bird to stuff," Cook's voice broke through the barrier of Emily's thoughts, his obnoxiously boisterous voice coupled with his very distinguished accent enough to bring her back to earth.

She brought her gaze to the boy just in time to see him thrusting his pelvis into the air repeatedly in a gesture of vulgarity.

Emily made a face before turning away from the boy as he continually made obscene gestures before grabbing JJ in a headlock and giving him a nuggie, something the curly-haired boy didn't seem too thrilled about.

"So, Emily, who do _you_ think the new teacher's going to be?" Effy's voice filled her eardrums, the brunette's penetrating gaze burning a hole into the side of her head. Emily cautiously turned to meet the other girl's all-knowing gaze, shrugging noncommittally.

"Someone nice?" She drawled out the last syllable of nice in a questioning tone, unsure of why the brunette had asked her of all people and why she was staring at her so intently with that same amused grin on her face.

It was the grin that said she knew something that you didn't. The grin that said she knew all of your deepest, darkest secrets and wouldn't hesitate to torture you with the constant knowledge that she had that leverage over you. Emily didn't like that grin; it unnerved her. Katie rolled her eyes and snorted at Emily's response, obviously expecting something more detailed from her sister.

"I hope _he's_ going to be fit," Katie remarked, putting extra emphasis on what she believed was the correct pronoun. Emily's twin and Cook then got into a heated debate about whether or not the new teacher would be a male or a female.

Emily didn't understand why the coming of a new teacher was such a big deal. Teacher's came and they went. This was nothing new. And how could she possibly care about something as insignificant as getting a new teacher when her heart had just been ripped out of her chest, thrown to the ground and stomped on repeatedly?

Keep it up, Emily. You're turning more and more into Katie each day, she mentally chastised herself. Being melodramatic certainly wasn't going to help her situation. Nothing could. Emily rolled her eyes at herself, realizing that had been just as melodramatic as her previous thoughts.

Sabrina had been her girlfriend for almost a year. She was the one to help Emily discover herself. She was Emily's first. They were special. She was completely head over heels in love with the girl, and boy had she ripped Emily a new one.

Sabrina had definitely given her a new insight on reality; it was cruel and unyielding and merciless.

Sabrina, whom she'd loved so much. Sabrina, with the penetrating green eyes. Sabrina with the beautiful black hair. Sabrina who'd cheated on her.

The details of said cheating were too painful to mull over in her mind; she was sure she would have another panic attack if she thought about it any longer, anyway.

Instead of letting her mind retreat to the dark, lonely corners in which Sabrina was at every turn, she began tuning into the conversation around her, trying to focus on the voices of her friends and not the constant pain ripping through her heart and threatening to invade her tear ducts.

Just as she was beginning to get the gist of the conversation - something about an underground club they visited that they'd like to go to again - when the bell rang, signaling their first class of the day.

Each of her friends groaned in turn except for herself, Pandora, JJ and Thomas. Pandora was a bouncy blonde who always seemed enthusiastic about everything, although oblivious to the harsh reality surrounding them all that could potentially crush her.

Thomas was a dark-skinned straight A student who was just about the most genuinely kind person she'd ever met. Too bad being nice only got you so far, and then you had to deal with getting your heart broken when you were taken advantage of.

JJ was a sweet, curly-haired boy who (she'd been informed by him last year after reciting her speech about liking "tits and fanny" that had made him faint) had high-functioning autism but a kind heart. Despite his autism, he was smarter than most. And eventually he'd have to discover that being smart never worked when it came to love and he would get his heart crushed in the process.

Emily was still slightly bitter about her break up, to say the least. Her friends seemed to sense that in her and kept their distance when they knew she had ruffled feathers, which was often.

"Come on, Ems, you lazy cow. If you make me late to class and I miss out on the new fit teacher, I'll have your head on a fucking platter, you hear me?" Katie spat, grabbing Emily's arm and leading her into the crowd.

After sixteen years of having to deal with her sister, she was used to Katie's aggressiveness and her often abrasive personality. Although she could care less about the new teacher and just how fit he or she was, she knew it was something that meant a lot to Katie for whatever reason, so she felt inclined to make her feet pick up the pace instead of just dragging along as they normally did.

They walked in silence the whole way to class, Katie huffing the entire time and almost crippling a first year when he ran into them in the hallways.

As they reached the door to their first class - the one with the presumably fit teacher - another breeze reached her, this time just lightly grazing the skin of her cheeks and pushing her bangs out of her face with scarily human-like characteristics.

"Katie, did you-" Before Emily could finish her sentence, her sister had seized her arm, much more roughly this time, and pulled her into the class.

_Obviously_ Katie hadn't felt it.

Before she had time to reflect upon the strange occurrences of the sudden winds further, she heard her sister let out a groan in disappointment, throwing her head back in obvious annoyance and taking her usual seat on Effy's left side, the clacking of her heels filling the silence in the classroom for a few moments.

Somewhere towards the back Emily heard Cook's familiar voice. "I told you it was going to be a bird. And she's fit too," He whistled appreciatively, a resounding smacking noise sounding followed by a muted ouch.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, taking her seat behind Katie, as she always did.

"She looks young, too. Reckon she's around our age? Emilio, what do you think? You've got an eye on you, don't cha?" Cook's voice addressed her this time and Emily tensed, realizing the mention of Sabrina was eminent. After all, she was the only girl Emily had ever officially dated.

Before the boy could get another word out, she heard another smacking sound, smiling softly despite herself.

It was probably Freddie, reasoning that he was the only one close enough to Cook that could smack him without her seeing. She turned around briefly to offer the olive-skinned boy with the shaggy brown hair a small, thankful smile, turning around when it was returned.

"But seriously, Emilio man. Look at her and tell me you wouldn't fuck the living daylights outta her," Cook's indoor voice, unfortunately, was much louder than a whisper, meaning a number of the kids surrounding them had heard his comment.

She sighed as a small outbreak of laughter occurred among her classmates, about to make a sarcastic comment when she realized she hadn't even looked at her teacher yet - not that that would change anything.

She sighed once again, this time in defeat, and raised her eyes from the desk to the front of the room, finally getting a good look at their new teacher.

Emily's heart caught in her throat. Her breath hitched. Her skin tingled. A dreamy smile painted itself across her lips without her knowledge. Her teacher... she was gorgeous in a completely platonic, not weird student to teacher kind of thing, of course.

From her beautifully slim legs that were accentuated by tight black leggings to her toned thighs, and her probably flat stomach judging by how her shirt was hugging her hips rather tightly, not an ounce of fat pooling over her jeans. She had just enough cleavage showing to make Emily's heart throb, but not to look slutty. She had peroxide blonde hair that looked so soft that she immediately wanted to run her fingers through them.

And her eyes. Her icy blue eyes that were brought out by the royal blue top she was wearing seemed to peer straight into her soul, but not in a bad way. Not in an uncomfortable way like Effy's, but in a way that made her want to never break eye contact. Her beautiful blue eyes... that were staring right at Emily.

_Oh fuck._

She felt a blush color her cheeks as she realized what had just happened. She'd been caught eye fucking her new teacher. Their eyes met for a split second and Emily thought her heart was going to break free of her chest due to the way it was pounding painfully against her rib cage. She thought she might have seen a ghost of a smirk on her teacher's lips, but then the eye contact was broken, leaving a flustered Emily behind.

She kept her eyes on her desk for the remainder of the time before the bell rang, signaling the start of class, not wanting to chance a look at the new teacher and accidentally check her out. Again.

The chatter quieted down when the click-clack of heels could be heard across the tile, the new teacher coming to a halt at the whiteboard, quickly scribbling what Emily assumed to be her name.

Once her eyes had been brought from the desk, she couldn't help herself. She couldn't bring herself to tare her gaze away from somewhere she should definitely not be staring.

_Fuck's sake, Emily. Snap out of it. She's your teacher. Stop staring at her ass like it's an all you can eat buffet._

Her eyes darted from where they were looking moments ago when the teacher turned around, smiling so brightly that Emily thought she might melt in her seat.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Campbell," There were grunts of acknowledgement and confusion as some kids shuffled around in their desks, but Emily was far too fixated on the teacher's voice to think of or do much else.

Normally, teachers at college went by their first name. In fact, Emily wasn't sure she'd ever heard a teacher introduce themselves by last name.

_Campbell._ She mouthed the word to herself, deciding she liked the taste of it on her tongue, which brought her to think of other things she might want to taste on her tongue.

Emily scolded herself for the thought, knowing she definitely wasn't supposed to be exhibiting this kind of behavior or having these kinds of thoughts about her new teacher.

_Mrs. Campbell._ She found herself wondering what the teacher's first name was. It was probably something beautiful, something that suited her. She wondered if she was in a relationship. She obviously wasn't married due to the "Mrs." in front her last name.

Right then, she couldn't find it in herself to question any further. She would find out the teacher's first name eventually and why the fuck did it matter to her so much anyway? but for the moment, she was far too caught up in the blonde's voice.

She thought she detected the slightest Irish accent mixed in with the commonplace Bristolian one, but wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she wanted to hear that voice again. And again. And again. And again. On an endless loop so that she would never forget the way her heart fluttered when she did hear it.

"I may look a bit young to you. That's because I'm around your ages. I became a certified teacher when I was sixteen. That doesn't mean you get to treat me like I'm your friend. You're here to learn and I'm here to teach," Mrs. Campbell stated simply.

Emily hardly heard the words; she was too focused on the sound of her new teacher's voice. She wanted to make a disruption, cause an uproar, _something_. Anything to hear that voice again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My apologies, this one's a bit shorter than the last. I noticed my mistake on the "Mrs." and "Ms." thing, and I've fixed that in this chapter. Simple mistake. :P Anyway, I'm not sure whether this chapter is complete and utter shit, so leave me a review and tell me?**  
><strong>xx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>An open field. She's alone.<em>

_ Why is she alone? Where are her friends? Her sister? Her family? Anyone?_

_ She looks frantically, finds nothing but more open field. She looks down at the grass beneath her, cushioning her bare feet from the harsh ground and tickling her skin. She looks up at the sun as if it holds all of the answers, too confused too realize it doesn t burn her eyes._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" Her voice echoes throughout the open space, but no response is given in return._

_ Almost as if on cue, a light breeze passes her by, tickling the skin of her forearm, teasing her. When she reacts with nothing more than a frown, she feels it again; the wind whips her hair around this time, more harshly. Urgently._

_ She furrows her brow, watches the grass part as the wind blows through it._

_ Something even stranger occurs then. As the grass parts, she feels a rumbling beneath her feet. She wiggles her toes as if to check that they re still intact, looks down curiously at the ground below her. Notices it's created a grass free path._

_ She bites down on her lip, not sure whether to follow it or not._

_ Her decision is made when a violent gust of wind whips her hair in front of her face. Without a second thought, she continues down the path._

_ She walks endlessly, wondering how long she has to stay on this perpetual path. She sees a figure in the distance. It's waving to her. She can do nothing more than awkwardly wave back to the unknown figure. She can't make out the details, but she thinks it s a women._

_"Hello? Who's there?" She calls out, picking up her pace as she approaches the indiscernible figure._

_ She finally reaches the figure, her breath catches in her throat, her heart drops to her stomach._

_"Emily," The women says pleasantly. __She can't help but distinguish the tone as affectionate._

_"Ms. Campbell..?" She whispers, disbelieving. _

_The woman nods, her beautiful blonde hair being pushed from her face by a gentle wind. A wind that was much harsher with her than it was being with the other women. _

_Her teacher reaches out to cup her cheek. Her heart speeds up, threatens to break through the barrier of her chest._

_"Wake up, Emily," She coos, rubbing Emily's cheek softly with the pad of her thumb. She furrows her brow at the women, about to ask what's going on when she speaks again._

_"Emily, wake up."_

"Emily, wake up! Wake up you lazy bitch. You re going to make me late for college. _Again._ And I swear if Cook takes my seat on the bus one more fucking time..."

After a few moments, Emily began tuning out the sound of her twin sister; it had become something of the daily routine lately.

She sat up in her bed, frowning as her sister finally finished talking with a roll of her eyes and retreated to the bathroom. Emily was still stuck on her dream. What was _that_?

She knew she shouldn t be having dreams about her teacher. Not dreams like_ that._ But what exactly was _that?_

She spent the rest of her morning trying to decipher the meaning of her dream, putting herself on auto pilot for the time being.

She'd been completely consumed with her thoughts until Katie had yanked her up from the chair she'd been sitting in, giving her a stern look and leading her out of the house.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast," Emily whined.

Katie merely rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind them and continuing to drag Emily to the bus stop.

She stood there in silence, staring off into the distance as she thought about her dream for the umpteenth time that morning and Katie tapped away furiously on her phone.

The bus arrived in shorter time than usual. Emily liked to count the seconds before the bus arrived, normally staying in the time frame of 1,252 and 1,796. This morning, it arrived at only 952 seconds.

She retrieved her phone from her pocket, discovering that the bus wasn't late; they were. They'd taken an extra ten minutes to leave the house, probably due to Emily's strange haze.

She'd been like that all week, walking around dreamily, hearing words that she didn't really hear at all, completely out of the conversations of the group. The only time she seemed to perk up and concentrate was when they were all in homeroom. Ms. Campbell's classroom.

Emily's heart fluttered at the surname, allowing Katie to drag her through the doors of the bus as her mind continued to wander. Katie went to take her usual seat next to Effy, but was denied.

"I'm sitting with Emily today," Effy explained calmly, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her down into the seat.

Katie scoffed but didn t protest, sitting down next to Cook, much to her displeasure.

Emily's thoughts had all but dispersed, replaced by confusion. She raised an eyebrow at the enigmatic brunette sitting down beside her.

Effy offered her an all-knowing smile, making Emily squirm slightly.

"Any reason you're not sitting next to Katie today...?" She tried, still uncomfortable under Effy's penetrating gaze.

"Because I'm sitting next to you," The brunette replied simply, her eyes never leaving Emily's.

Defeated, Emily nodded, sinking into her seat and staring straight ahead as Effy's intense stare burned a hole in the side of her head.

Eventually, she'd completely forgotten about the brunette sitting beside her; her thoughts consuming her whole once again.

She found herself wondering not for the first time why Ms. Campbell hadn't disclosed her first name. Emily had thought it was customary, as all teachers at Roundview were introduced by their first, not last name. In fact, she wasn t sure she knew any of her current teacher's last names.

Emily had decided that Ms. Campbell's name was probably something pretty. Something that would suit her. Maybe Lily. Or Genevieve.

After hours and hours of silent contemplation throughout the past few days, she had come up with various names for her new teacher.

Another thought had occurred to her just then, remembering Ms. Campbell's speech to them in class on the first day. She had revealed that she was around the same age as them; sixteen or seventeen.

Although she did look quiet young, she didn't look _that_ young. In fact, she wasn't sure that teachers were legally allowed to be hired at such a young age without a certain amount of qualifications. There wasn t a way in hell Ms. Campbell could have possibly gotten everything she needed in a short sixteen years to become a certified teacher so quickly.

Emily shook her head of the thoughts, knowing she was being far too analytical over the entire situation. Why would Ms. Campbell lie to them? None of her other classmates were suspicious of their new teacher's explanation, so why should she be? If she said she was their age, she was their age.

"You know, I read this book once," Effy's voice freed Emily from her thoughts, making her flinch.

She turned her gaze towards the brunette to find her holding eye contact with that same knowing glint in her eyes.

"About a student who fell in love with a teacher."

Emily swallowed harshly, trying to rid herself of the lump that d formed in her throat, her heart beat picking up.

"They had secret meetings. Hid their relationship from everyone. Friends. Family. Co-workers. Everyone."

"What happened to them?" Emily squeaked, knowing she wouldn t like the answer.

"Teacher got caught. Sent to jail. The student was teased by her classmates so ruthlessly, she had to move out of the country," Effy raised her eyebrows at this, a small smirk dancing across her lips.

"Why are you telling me this, Effy?"

Effy shrugged, finally bringing her gaze from Emily. "Thought you'd like to know. Interesting book. You should read it."

And with that, the conversation came to a close.

That was it. Effy _knew_. But what exactly did she know? Emily hadn't voiced her attractions to anyone; she'd barely admitted it to herself. It wasn't so much a crush as she just wanted to... get to know her teacher better. Nothing was going on between them. For fuck's sake, she probably wasn't even aware that Emily was in her class. But Effy _knew_. Somehow, she knew.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>Emily followed her herd of friends as each of them piled off the bus, keeping a safe distance from Effy and her unnerving psychic abilities.<p>

Instead, she stayed close to Cook, cloaking herself behind his boisterous laughter and vulgar behavior.

It wasn't long before they reached the door to their homeroom, and again she felt it. A small breeze, mimicking the first she'd felt in her dream, tickling the small hairs of her forearm.

Emily shivered, dismissing the rather frequent breeze that only she seemed to feel. It had been happening more often than not lately, and each time she tried bringing it up to the people around her, they looked at her as if she belonged on the short bus. Being the last one of her friends to walk into the classroom, she shut the door behind her, quickly making her way to her seat behind Katie.

As the class began, Emily was on high alert, taking in every word their teacher said, examining her when she was sure no one was looking.

There were definitely signs of aging; a hint of crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, laugh lines that had obviously taken more time than sixteen or seventeen years to develop.

_ Stop it_, Emily admonished herself.

If Ms. Campbell told them she was their age, she was their age.

Instead of over-analyzing the details of the women's signs of aging, she allowed herself to become lost in her beautiful voice, hanging on every word. She wanted to record it somehow and listen to it over and over again. She shook her head at herself, warding off those thoughts. That was definitely illegal and on a whole new level of creepy.

Before she could process that the class had ended, the entire classroom had been abandoned, not a single one of her friends waiting for her at the door.

"Problem?" Ms. Campbell asked, raising an eyebrow and looking directly into Emily's eyes from across the room.

"N-no! Um I was just, uh, wondering if you'd maybe like some help...? Sorting papers or something?"

Emily wanted to smack herself in the face for the amount of stuttering she was doing. Why was she asking to stay after class? To make an even bigger fool out of herself? But she couldn t stop herself. Not when those beautiful pools of blue were staring at her. Not when that sweet voice called out to her. Not when they were alone in a room void of any other hormonal teenagers.

"Well I haven't got a class next and I suppose I could write you a pass. I_ do_ need some help. I'm a bit behind on grading,"

The smile she was offered almost made Emily melt in her seat, rendering her speechless.

Instead of risking the chance of rambling on again if she opened her mouth, she dropped her things onto her seat and walked slowly up to her new teacher's desk, more than aware of the throbbing of her heart with each step closer.

"Um, is there anything in specific you need help with?" Emily asked, clearing her throat and trying her best not to sound as pathetic as she felt.

"Grading, remember? I'll give you some papers."

_Snap out of it, Emily. You're making a fool of yourself. Calm the fuck down._

"Right, right. Grading, yeah," She said quietly, waiting to be handed the papers she was supposed to be handling.

Emily was more than surprised when she was given a large stack of papers, taking her seat in the desk nearest the front and setting them down.

Had they really had that much work in the course of the week? Maybe she hadn t been paying as much attention as she thought.

After setting the papers down, she walked to the back of the room, unzipping her bag and finding a red pain to mark them with.

"So, which are you?" A voice interrupted her thoughts as she d began marking papers with the proper grades, causing her to look up at the source.

Emily felt her heart drop, fighting the small frown that tempted to cross her features. Her teacher really didn t know who she was.

"I'm only joking. I can tell you two apart. You're Emily," Ms. Campbell stated matter-of-factly, obviously amused at Emily's reaction.

"How?"

"Easily. Your voices are much different. You're quieter. More attentive. Your hair's just a shade lighter. And if you look closely enough, you can tell your lips are shaped differently."

At this, Emily s heart sped up again.

"So you've been looking closely at my lips?" She said before the words could be stopped.

She saw what could only be discerned as a slight blush blooming across her teacher's cheeks, but in a second, it was gone.

"I think you've done enough work for today, Emily. You can go now."

Emily nodded weakly, slipping out of the desk and grabbing her things.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she offered her teacher a curt nod, who didn t even look up, her jaw set. Emily frowned, walking out of the classroom and shutting the door behind her.

She'd ruined it. She said the wrong thing at the wrong time and it'd obviously offended her teacher.

She sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair and sliding down the wall she was leaning up against until she was sitting down.

After a few moments of silently mulling over the happenings of a few moments ago, she came to the conclusion that she would apologize to Ms. Campbell. Tomorrow, when her head was clear and not thinking about how her teacher had unintentionally admitted to staring at her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long! As an apology, there's a bit of Naomily development. Sort of.**

* * *

><p><em>4:02 AM<em>

Emily awoke with a thin sheen of sweat covering her body, her breathing labored.

_ Another nightmare_, she thought, rubbing at her eyes sleepily and trying to stifle her yawns so as to not wake up her twin, who was still fast asleep in her bed. Emily noticed how tightly she was clutching her bed covers, her knuckles beginning to regain their normal tint as she released the sheets, sliding them off of her sweat covered body.

It was times like these she wished her family had invested in ceiling fans. Her mother and father had refused to buy them any kind of fan, claiming it would aggravate Emily's nonexistent allergies.

When she was seven, Emily had caught the flu from one of her classmates and was sent home by the nurse later on in the day when she hadn't been feeling well. Her mother had instantly blamed it on the dust allergies that Emily didn't have.

Ever since then, she'd been adamant on not buying anything that could potentially aggravate the allergies. Despite the ridiculousness of her mother being unable to accept that she'd merely been ill and didn t have these said allergies, it was a nice gesture. She knew Jenna was only trying to protect her in that odd way she had.

Still, it would have been nice to not have to wait for the air conditioning to turn on and the vent above her head to cool down her body and to have just turned on the fan and tried to return to sleep.

Emily hadn't been able to sleep properly for almost a week now. She had too much on her mind to even contemplate resting. Or rather, too much of one person who really shouldn t be on her mind.

Regardless of her valiant efforts, she couldn't seem to keep her teacher from invading her thoughts. She tried keeping her affections to herself, steering clear of the women despite her earlier resolve to apologize for her false assumptions regarding her comment about Emily's lips. She clearly hadn't meant what Emily was hoping she had, and she'd been wrong for wishing it wasn't so.

It wasn't that she hadn't had the opportunity to apologize for the misunderstanding - she had every chance in the world, really - but she was a bit embarrassed about the entire situation, unable to pluck up the courage to speak to the woman.

In addition to her relentless thoughts, Effy's aloof behavior about the entire situation was beginning to grate on her nerves. The brunette obviously knew _something_, that much was made obvious.

Throughout the course of the week, Effy had constantly made jabs about student/teacher relationships as if she knew of Emily's crush and was determined to torture her while the group watched on in silent confusion. Luckily, none of her other friends had seemed to catch on to the undeniable attraction she had to her teacher and if Effy truly knew something, she was keeping schtum about it.

She wasn't sure what exactly the brunette was expecting her to do. Considering her sly comments about the ratios of student/teacher relationships ending in disaster, she probably expected Emily to pursue her small crush.

Even the thought of something so impractical made her snort in disbelief. Surely Effy didn't believe she was _that_ stupid. Regardless of her stupidity, she was more than certain her teacher had nothing but platonic feelings for her, if that.

Apparently, she'd been able to distinguish the differences between Katie and her twin, but that didn't mean much. Sure, none of her other teachers could tell the two apart to save their lives, but Ms. Campbell was obviously just a bit more observative than most.

No matter what the rational part of her brain argued, Emily still couldn't help but internally swoon at the fact that the women had seemed to easily discover the distinct differences between herself and Katie. If she were to be truthful, she didn't think she and Katie looked exactly alike as most people seemed to believe. She hated being mistaken for her twin. Emily and Katie were two completely separate people and to be constantly regarded as one another got underneath both of their skin. Emily simply didn't allow it to show as often as Katie did.

Emily wanted to be regarded as an individual whereas Katie didn't want to be mistaken for her incredibly lame sister. Emily hardly had the energy to fight her twin on that; she knew she wasn't what Katie made her out to be, but she was powerless against her sister. She despised feeling so weak and cowardly, but it was better to just allow her twin to control her decisions and argue as little as possible. Everything ran more smoothly that way.

She wanted more than anything to break free of the title she had as 'Katie's sister,' but couldn t seem to find the strength to do so. The desire was there, but she was completely void of strength to fight off her sister and become an individual as she craved.

Emily remembered vividly the first day she'd dyed her hair red.

She'd thought it was a bold decision on her end; something that would finally set her apart from her overbearing twin sister. Unluckily for Emily, Katie didn't seem to agree with that idea. The moment she d seen her with a different hair color, her twin had made sure she dyed hers as well, telling everyone it was her idea and that Emily had copied her.

She wasn't upset that Katie had lied - on the contrary, her sister lied quite often, she'd gotten well used to it by now - she was upset that she was still looked at the same way. Perhaps a bit more lamely now.

Because_ Katie_ had been the first to dye her hair. _Katie_ had made the bold decision. _Katie_ was the daring twin. Emily was simply following in her footsteps.

Of course, she'd had to get over it no matter how upset it made her. Katie always got her way, and she'd trample anyone who got in the way of that, even her own sister.

An accidental sigh escaped Emily's lips, causing her to stiffen when her sister stirred in bed. Luckily, Katie was a rather heavy sleeper. She relaxed as she heard the surprisingly soothing sound of her sister s snoring, the normally annoying noise now lulling her back into sleep.

_6:52 AM_

After being knocked out cold for a few hours, Emily had awoken once again. This time, it hadn't been a nightmare that disturbed her sleep, but a dream that caused her to realize just how damp she was between the legs.

She sighed, chastising herself silently for having dreams like _that_ about someone she shouldn t be dreaming about at all. In retrospective, she shouldn't even be thinking about her. And she definitely shouldn t be on her mind 24/7. The one place she could escape thoughts of her new teacher were her dreams, which had now been invaded as well.

Emily stayed in the same position for a good thirty minutes, willing herself to fall back into slumber.

With the realization that it was increasingly difficult to try and drift off to sleep when she was still practically throbbing from her earlier dream, she quietly stood from her bed and left her room. Cold showers were good for wet dreams, weren't they? She almost facepalmed herself as realization dawned on her once again.

She was having her first wet dream. About a teacher, nonetheless.

Not even when she was with Sabrina had she ever had a wet dream. She wondered if that was normal. If she should have been dreaming about the girl when they had been in a relationship. She loved Sabrina, of that she was sure. So why hadn't she dreamt of her in that way?

Maybe it was the fact that her teacher was unattainable whereas her ex-girlfriend hadn't been. While they were in a relationship, Emily could have done anything she wanted with Sabrina. She would never have that chance with Ms. Campbell. And she shouldn't be wanting to. She shouldn't want her teacher the way her dreams told her she did. She shouldn't want her at all.

Unfortunately, the line between right and wrong was constantly being blurred. As her mind reasoned that it wasn't practical of her to have the kind of attraction she did to her teacher, her heart told her to go with her affections. The consistent battle of her brain and heart were making her rethink what was acceptable and what wasn't.

If her heart reacted so catastrophically to being around the woman, there had to be _something;_ it couldn't be all bad.

But her mind told her differently. Teachers got axed for those kinds of things and she was almost certain Ms. Campbell didn't have anything but a normal teacher/student interest in her.

But why had she been staring at her lips? That usually only meant one thing. Then again, if she'd spotted such a significant difference between Emily and her twin, she'd been staring at Katie's lips as well. The thought made her heart drop and a knot form in her stomach.

Maybe she'd misinterpreted the entire situation and the woman was actually admiring _Katie's_ lips.

Emily shook the thoughts from her head; she hadn't admitted to admiring either of their lips. Only that she was looking closely.

After reaching the bathroom, she started the shower, turning the knob to the coldest degree. She quickly stripped out of her bra and knickers, stepping into the tub and barely even flinching at the frigid temperature. She closed her eyes as the cool water cascaded down her body, washing away the events of her very vivid dream.

As the slightly jealous thoughts began to drip away, her arousal from the dream only grew the more she thought about it - and she couldn't_ not_ think about something like that. Her teacher's lips nipping at her neck, one hand inching up her thigh as the other massaged her breasts through the thin fabric separating the two of them.

Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was between her legs and she was rubbing vigorously. Working her bottom lip between her teeth, she envisioned Ms. Campbell's hand replacing her own. An involuntary moan ripped from the back of her throat at her vivid imagination, almost being able to _feel_ delightfully soft lips against her own. Emily's stomach contracted slightly, releasing her juices onto her waiting fingers. She sighed in relief as the force of her orgasm washed over her, her legs growing weak.

After the pleasure had subsided, a melancholy feeling passed over her. Because her hand would never be her teacher's and the only lips she'd be feeling on her own were imaginary ones. For the first time in a while, Emily felt completely alone.

* * *

><p>"Jesus fucking Christ, Ems, I swear if I have to listen to you moan in your sleep one more time, I'm going to, like, properly hang myself."<p>

"Sorry," Emily mumbled sheepishly as she shoveled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

She didn't realize she was that vocal during dreams and wondered as her face tinged pink what else Katie had heard. She wasn't exactly quiet in the shower yesterday.

The thought of her sister catching Emily getting herself off or discovering she had a wet dream was almost unbearably embarrassing. And what was even more embarrassing was what she had gotten herself off to.

_Don't think about it_, Emily scolded herself, already feeling a dampness begin to grow in between her legs as she remembered her particularly vivid dreams. She crossed her legs uncomfortably, trying to expel the sudden wetness somehow. Katie seemed to notice and looked at her questioningly, with an almost amused smirk dancing across her lips.

"We're going to be late. We should get going, yeah?" Emily said before any potentially incriminating questions could be asked.

She stood from her seat at the table and dumped the remains of her breakfast into the sink, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way towards the door.

Emily arrived at the bus stop much more quickly than her twin that day. She hadn't waited for Katie and her snarky comments, opting to walk to their usual spot on her own.

When Katie did finally arrive, she'd been too angry to remember the events of the morning, yelling at Emily for not waiting up. As usual, Emily only half-listened to her sister's complaints and began counting down the seconds to the bus arrival. 569.

She avoided Effy altogether, not wanting a repeat of their encounter last week and took a seat next to Cook, allowing Katie to talk her usual seat beside the enigmatic brunette who was pointedly staring at Emily. She decided she'd rather endure the vulgarity that came with sitting beside Cook than Effy staring her down and talking about things Emily would rather not hear.

The bus ride went much more quickly than normal, which was a pleasant surprise. Emily was more than eager to return back to school. And not just because of her teacher.

Oh, what the hell, there was no use in lying to herself; she wanted to see Ms. Campbell.

She wanted to see her penetrating blue eyes and her soft-looking lips. She wanted to see what she was wearing and just how well it would compliment her chest. She wanted to see her soft smile and hear her joyful laugh. As much as she wanted to deny it, her weekend had been particularly dreadful for only one reason. She hadn't been able to see the one reason she hadn't thought about Sabrina for the past week.

Emily realized how pathetic she was being, but couldn t find it in her to care.

She hoped none of her friends noticed her haste in making it to class that morning. She hoped none of them noticed how quickly she'd rushed through the door and how she'd stopped in her tracks when she saw the stunning beauty that was their teacher. And she hoped to whatever god there is that no one noticed how she'd thoroughly eye fucked her before walking to her seat.

But, as luck would have it, a certain mysterious brunette had been aware of all of these things, as was told by the knowing smirk gracing her lips when her gaze met Emily's.

Instead of holding the brunette's stare, she kept her eyes glued to the teacher at the front of the room. Emily took in every feature, taking the time to appreciate every curve and admiring the woman as she moved easily around the room.

She had to resist closing her eyes dreamily when Ms. Campbell began speaking, her voice acting as a lullaby to Emily. A lullaby that was turning her on more so than it was lulling her to sleep.

_Stop it_, she heard the rational side of her brain growl.

Despite her growing infatuation with the woman, she didn't know a thing about her. She didn't know her favourite color or favourite food or which side of the bed she slept on. Fuck's sake, she didn't even know her first name. All she knew was that she should definitely not be having the kind of thoughts she was having about someone she hardly new, much less her teacher. But there was something about the woman that continually drew Emily in. She was completely powerless when it came to Ms. Campbell.

It was rather irritating, actually. To be at someone's complete beck and call when they aren't even aware of what kind of hold they had on you, and if they did, they wouldn't understand why. _You_ don t even understand why. But that doesn't stop your mind from constantly craving them when they're not around. And even when they _are_ around, you're craving them in a way you definitely should not be.

Emily was surprised and disappointed by how quickly the bell came, signaling that the class they were currently in had ended and to proceed on to the next one. She sighed, gathering her belongings and beginning to walk towards the exit when she was called back.

"Emily, could you stay a moment?" Came an angelic voice that nearly made Emily melt. She couldn't help but revel in the way her teacher had said her name, never having heard it sound quite so beautiful.

"Um, yeah, sure!"

_ Calm the fuck down, Emily. She asked you to stay after for a moment, not if she could fuck you on top of her desk. _Emily silently cursed herself for being as turned on as she was at the thought.

Before her inappropriate thoughts could continue, her teacher was moving towards her until they were at a rather close proximity. Emily wasn't sure if she wanted to back up a step or pull the woman closer.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other day. Helping me with my grading," Ms. Campbell clarified, looking awfully nonchalant whereas Emily's heart was beating a mile per minute inside her chest.

"Oh. It was really no problem. I'm glad to help."

"Unfortunately for the both of us, I'm completely caught up on my grading at the moment. I'll let you know if I need any extra help."

Emily nodded in agreement and began walking awkwardly towards the door when she wasn't acknowledged again.

"Oh, and Emily?"

"Yes?" She asked, turning around and facing her teacher, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I was staring at your lips."

The considerably lowered voice coupled with the wink that was thrown her way made Emily's heart skip a beat. She felt her face redden and couldn't do anything more than smile shyly in reply before leaving the classroom.

What the fuck was_ that?_

Her teacher had just admitted something Emily had completely ruled out due to their previous conversation. This couldn't be happening. This _shouldn't_ be happening. Emily was a student and Ms. Campbell was her teacher. They couldn't be thinking of each other in any non-platonic way. It wasn't right. Her heart shouldn t be fluttering in the way it was. She shouldn't be interpreting the confession into something more than it was.

But none of that mattered because Ms. Campbell had just admitted to staring at her lips and Emily couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
